Earth is dying, and so am I
by TheLostWriter32
Summary: (AU in the apocalypse!) 4 people, bounded to earth. If earth dies, so do they. Can Lucifer find them with the help of the Winchesters, before Michael orders his attack? or will earth blow over, and the 4 go along with them.


"I will not take part in your battles for you! I was never nor will I ever be part of your battle!"

A clatter of swords were heard against each other. Much more yelling was heard, and more metal was to be heard from the room.

"You will take part, my sister. It was destined for you to join our battle."

"I will not! It never was 'destined' for me to join your pity war! Why couldn't you just have keep this all at home! This humanity does not need to be in the middle of your grand battle!"

"The humans must die! Our father had made them, and they were his biggest mistake! Look how much needs they need!"

"And?! I have _friends_, here you dumbo! Friends that _I_ care about! And they _do not _need to be in the middle of it but you and that idiotic brother of ours brought this onto them!"

"Well they were destined to become our vessels! Just think about it for _one minute_, Cham! Their brothers! Just like we are! They fight! we fight! They are _our true vessels_!"

"I get that! Of course I do! Of course they are _your true vessels_! Its had been written in their _timeline_ since the beginning of their birth! BUT YOU DO NOT NEED TO BRING THEM OR ANYONE ELSE INTO YOUR FIGHT!"

A clatter of swords went against each other, but one was heard falling to the side and flung to the other side of the room. A disgruntle grunt was soon heard and a body hit the metal floor.

Lucifer looked up at his sister was angered eyes. His blood was boiling, his fist were fisted together.

"Michael _will_ find out about this. You were supposed to pick a side, Chamuel!"

Chamuel glared down at his brother and put her foot against his chest. She stabbed her sword to the side of his face. She grinned slightly at his flinch, but soon faded back into anger.

"I'm not picking either of your sides. Not Michael's, not yours. I'd rather side with humanity then anything else. Because what is on earth is mine. Father granted me the founder of earth and I will not see it burn because you two idiots can not keep your arguments to a minimum."

"Your a nephalem! Why do you care about this place so much?! You could of burned it years ago!"

The nephalem grinned, her eyes turning black before settling back into the purple her body had provided her. Her grin soon fell and she narrowed her eyes at her so called brother. She got off of him and picked him up by his shirt. She threw him against the wall. He groaned and shifted so he had a better look of her.

"I have a few reasons. But there's one I think you and Michael need to know." she replied to him as she picked back up her sword and marched towards her frightened older brother. She slide her sword back into her jacket and slammed her fist next to her face.

"Since father had made me the founder of earth.. I had a consequent with it. Of course I asked for this. I wanted this life. Because earth is my home. Has been since I was casted down because I was a nephalem."

She got up from her place and started her way towards the door of the house they were in. She looked around as she walked towards the broken door. Everything was destroyed because of the two of them. She shook her head and sighed.

"What's the reason, Chamuel?" Lucifer called out before she could walk out that door. She turned back around and gritted her teeth together as she looked at Lucifer with so much hate, it could send Death the other way.

"I'm apart of earth. I'm the very core of earth. If earth dies. I go with it. Earth burns. I burn. But I warn you. It isn't just me. Raziel, Samael and Haniel are with me as well. We make the four cores of earth. We are the founders of earth.. but.. If you can stop Michael.. we might just come home"

She stared at her brother before turning back out the door and stopped once again "By the way. It isn't Chamuel anymore. Its April" She walked right into the darkness of the night, leaving Lucifer behind.

Lucifer's eyes wide as he listened to every word his.. his sister was saying. It was shocking, definitely a shocker. He gulped as he looked around. He can't fight his sister now. Not after what she just said to him.

Ever so slowly he got back onto his feet and trudged his way through to the door just as a demon appeared behind him, "Sir-"

"No. don't speak. I need you to do something for me. Call the Winchesters. or just get their angel. Someone. I need to speak with them"

Lucifer grunted and continued his way through to the door, oh his sister got stronger..

"But sir-"

"_**NOW**_!"

The demon jumped and nodded before making his way out, a puff of black smoke behind him as he left. Lucifer made it to the door and looked up at the sky, the moon was up high and everything was down. He sighed and groaned.

If the Winchesters and their Angel would listen to him, just maybe… Just maybe they'd be able to save his sister.. And the others.. He has too.. Because then maybe.. Just maybe.. They can be family again..

Lucifer had a determined look on his face and he gritted his teeth together. But to do that.. He needs to find the Winchesters.. and it will not be easy..

* * *

><p>April looked back at the building with a sadden look in her eyes before she turned and left with a flutter of wings behind her. She gently landed in a house on a hill somewhere in California.<p>

"April?" A voice called out, she looked up at smiled as she saw her sister come walking in. She walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Hannah" she said softly and chuckled a bit, "No injuries. Is Greyson around? I need to talk with him"

Hannah shook her head, her blonde hair moving around, "No, Grey said there was something going on in the North core, somewhere in the middle of America and Canada"

April groaned a bit and growled. "Then is Noah here?"

Hannah shook her head again and April pouted, "then its just the two of us then? here?"

"Yeah. The others said that theres something going on in their part of the core."

"That might be Lucifer and Michael. The apocalypse is gonna kill us unless Lucifer stops Michael"

Hanna frowned a bit, "What do you mean Lucifer has to stop Michael?" Hannah would of thought it was the other way around, Michael having to stop Lucifer from destroying them all and their core.

"Michael been bounded to kill Lucifer, he doesn't care if humanity gets in the way. Besides.. Michael thinks were dead anyways."

April pursed her lips together as she made her way to the kitchen. Hannah followed behind her, eyebrows pulled together.

"But.. Are you sure we can trust Lucifer?-"

April chuckled softly as she pulled a drink out from the fridge and opened it. She winked a bit at Hannah, "Of course we can trust him, or else he wouldnt have gotten a demon to contact the winchesters"

Hannah's eyes widen and she started to laugh a bit, "The _Winchesters_?!" She snickered softly, "Good luck with that, Lucifer"

"Hey! We're back!"

The Nephalem and Naphilim both perked up at their brother's voice. April smiled and bounced her way to their front door. "Noah! Grey!"

Noah grinned, "Sorry we left suddenly, Hannah. Something was bothering my core and I had to go check it out."

Grey nodded as well, "Same here. Everything's been getting itchy lately." He rolled his shoulders and walked past the trio in front of him and to the living room.

"I know what you mean, Grey" Chirped Hannah, "My core's been breaking off slowly."

The Naphilim's followed behind Grey, while April just stood there in the middle of the hall way. She gritted her teeth together tightly and growled. She will not let her baby sister, and brothers die because of this stupid apocalypse..

Noah looked over and tilted his head a bit as he noticed April hadn't followed him. "April?" She looked dazed and ready to kill. He frowned and walked back over, "April!"

She didn't answer and he groaned, "CHAMUEL!"

The 2 in the living room jumped, and so did April. April looked at Noah who gave her a smile, "Sorry 'bout that guys. You weren't paying attention. What's wrong?"

"Its nothing." She said and ruffled his hair a bit, who only glared in reply. She smiled and made her way over to the living room, where the other naphilim's were.

"Is it about Michael and Lucifer?" Hannah had asked as April sat down. April looked at Hannah and sighed softly.

"I'm not worried about Lucifer. He's going to help if he wants the family back. Its Michael I'm worried about. I don't know if Luci can stop Michael.. Even with the Winchesters help."

Grey sighed a bit and looked down at his hands, "Well we just have to believe, can't we? Because if our core's continue to break off, we won't be able to control anything anymore. We'd be powerless besides out angelic powers."

"For us" Murmured Noah, who gave April a look. April gave them a cheeky grin and shook her head a bit.

"We'll just have to wait and see. We sit back and wait." mumbled April and smiled at her siblings. "But for tonight... Isn't it game night?"

The others grinned at each other and reached for a controller and the games started. Laughter was heard throughout the home. Slapping, kick drops and yelling was heard in the mixture as well.

April smiled at them all. _Lets just hope we're still the same way after this stupid apocalypse.._ She thought to herself and laid on her back as a bottle came flying over her head. She laughed, _I really hope so..._

* * *

><p>Lucifer paced the room he was in, thinking about how he could get the winchesters to actually trust him without having to be on guard every second their with him. It's been a few days since the demon he sent to contact the winchesters and he was nervous for the first time in years.<p>

They had agreed to meet up in an abandom building somewhere in the middle of Kansas. He knew that they'd have weapons on them, just in case he would attack. Their angel would be with them as well. This was not what he had wanted, but he knew it was gonna happen.

He looked up when the door's to the building were opened and the winchesters, and Castiel walked in. They looked around and saw Lucifer a few feet away from them. A gun was in Dean's hand. Castiel had his angel's blade out and Sam had ruby's knife.

He grinned to himself slightly but then let it fall as he couldn't and wouldn't scare the winchesters enought to either stab or shoot him. He cleared his thorat the they looked at him, "I'm glad you could make it." Lucifer said as he cuffed his hands behind his back and slowly made his way over to them.

"That demon of yours seemed in a hurry.. He just said that you need to talk with us."Lucifer chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his head wih his hand, "I was in a hurry. I must've scared the guy."

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked at Lucifer. "Then tell me. Why do you need us? you were so bound on making Sammy here your vessel days ago! what made you change your mind?"

"My sister's and brothers."

Castiel frowned and moved forwards, "What do you mean by that, Lucifer?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other a bit confused. Lucifer chuckled a bit and tilted his head to the side a bit, "Cham.. April.. I attacked her" Dean glared and moved forwards, "Whoa! Hey let me finish!"

Sam took ahold of Dean's shirt and pulled back and glared. Dean glared back but stopped and dropped his hands to his side, "Go on" Sam said after awhile.

Lucifer coughed and grumbled a bit. "After I attacked her she said something. Something about being Earth's founder. Being one of the cores."

Castiel frowned and tilted his head, "And..?" stated Sam.

"She said if I stop Michael, They'd come home."

"'They'?"

"It isn't just her who is the founder of this place. Raziel, Samael, and Haniel. Plus her. They make the four cores of earth."

Castiel's eyes widen and he dropped his blade. "The fallen Naphelem and Naphilim's. I thought they had died!"

"Thats what we all thought. They didn't." Lucifer gulped a bit. "But if we don't stop Michael, they might be in a few weeks."

Sam frowned and walked over, "What do you mean by that?"

"Being the earth's core, if the earth is destroyed and nothing is left, no life. Their.. core i guess, brakes and they die with it."

Dean frowned as well, "But what use are we?"

"You might be my one chance of trying to get through to Michael. He won't listen to me. He'd just think I'm lying."

Dean, Sam and Cas looked at each other and Dean sighed a bit. "Fine. We'll help."

"We will?"

Dean glared at Sam a bit who put his hands up, "Fine we will."

Lucifer chuckled a bit and nodded. He clapped his hands together and smiled. "But first. We should find them"

Lucifer smile fell and he frowned a bit, "What do you mean by that?"

"Ugh. Let's just get back to the motel first and them we'll talk."

Lucifer nodded and they made their way out the door. The winchesters got in the car, "Me and Cas will meet you back at the motel"

Cas looked at Lucifer and smiled a bit, "Its good to have one of my big brothers back" Lucifer chuckled and ruffled his hair up a bit as the winchesters drove off. Castiel caught his hand and glared. Lucifer smirked and they both left in a flutter of wings.

Now back at the motel, they had started to put together small plan. Sam and Dean were seated on the couch. Castiel was leaning up against a wall and Lucifer was pacing back and forth. "So we know there are 4 cores. West, East, North and South."

Sam put down the book he was reading and frowned a bit, "Theres nothing here about the earths founder. You sure she was telling the truth?"

"My sister wouldn't lie about something this big"

Dean looked over at Castiel who shook his head, "My supiero never talked about the fallen. Nothing was mentioned about them at all, nothing about earths core while I was learning."

"Then Father must have keep it a secret from us." Lucifer mumbled a bit before he slumped down on Sam's bed.

"You said there are four cores right?" Lucifer looked over at Dean and nodded, "Four in total unless you can find more then one, but for now it's only four."

Dean looked back down at his laptop and grumbled, "Great. this is harder then I thought."

They all sat there thinking for a moment. This was all so confusing and the only way to keep them safe was to actually be with them. Lucifer growled a bit, "I'm sure Michael knew about this. I'm pretty sure"

"If Michael knows about them, he must be looking for them." Suggested Castiel

"But if they are the earths core, they can be anywhere in the world!"

"North, east, west, south" sam said and the others looked over at him, "If we go around those cores, we might be able to find them. Find the higher power source and maybe. Just maybe we can be in contact with them"

Lucifer's eyes widen a bit, "Yes! Sam that is perfect!" He grinned and clapped his hands together, "I'll send some demons to search the night. For now you guys are gonna go get some rest. I'll need to speak with Castiel alone about something you two cant do"

Castiel snorted a bit and Dean glared at the smirking Lucifer. "Fine. We'll see you guys in the morning and you better not back cross us!" Lucifer shook his head, "I cant and won't do that. I just want our family back. so to do that I need your trust"

Lucifer took Castiel's hand and waved, "See you in the morning!" A flutter of wings were heard before Cas could even say a word.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shook their heads, "This has become one weird week" Murmured Sam as they went off into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! new story. I know. Shocker. This seems a little rush and it kinda is. I was starting to loose all interest in the story so I wanted to hurry it up! But it worked really well!<strong>

**Now for the 4 cores, I really only own April. The other 3 are thanks to instagram! You guys are the best!**

**I don't own supernatural or the OC's just April!**

**If you want anymore information on this story, please PM me and I'll answer your questions! Also I may need some hunter, demon OC's later! That'd be great! Thanks! Just the general information and you can have your Oc in this story! But for now I'll see you guys all later! Bye bye~**

**-LostWriter32**


End file.
